


The Project

by 4thofFive, missmeagan666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/pseuds/missmeagan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and Grace embark on their most challenging project - get Danny and Steve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration with Missmeagan666 - her ideas and my words. Somehow she got me to break my strict rule about using the lyrics of a song in a story. Shudder. Hopefully it works in this case. Anyway, I hope you like what we've created together.

Kono Kalakua was an intelligent, strong-willed woman. She knew how to get things done, she knew how to make things happen and she knew how to plan and carry out high stakes operations. Which is why Steve and Danny were driving her insane!

For three months now Kono, working hand-in-hand with Grace (who needed to be taught these vital female skills and wasn’t going to get them from her posh British mother), was trying to engineer the moment where Steve and Danny finally realize they love each other and get down and dirty in Steve’s California King sized bed. But the two men were being oblivious, obtuse and downright obstructive and Kono was ready to pull her hair out.

Anyone who had been around the two partners for more than an hour could tell they were crazy about each other, and that they were perfect together. But for some reason the SEAL and the detective – brilliant investigators both – couldn’t see it, or were refusing to see it. That’s why Kono finally decided to step in. Call it a gesture to love, but the young Hawaiian woman could hardly sit back and let all those deeply buried feelings between the partners stay buried for long.

The thing with Steve and Danny though was they were both incredibly stubborn. Kono knew that if she tried to talk to them openly about their feelings they would blow her off or decide she was imagining things. No, stealth and guile were what was necessary in this situation: stealth, guile and the irresistible, big brown eyes of Danny’s daughter.

Phase one of the plan involved a series of accidents. Or at least Kono claimed they were accidents. Could she help if it she was becoming clumsy in her early 30s? Like the time she accidentally knocked her elbow into the bottle of juice Steve was drinking. Sadly, it slopped all over his tee shirt and the boss was forced to strip out of the wet shirt and dig in his desk drawer for a new one. Much to Kono’s glee, Danny watched this free strip show taking place with his mouth hanging open, but immediately averted his eyes when he caught Kono looking.

The second happened when Kono tripped on…something…and knocked Danny directly into Steve’s strong arms. The SEAL caught his partner before he could hit the floor and held the smaller man close until he was certain his partner had his feet firmly on the ground. Kono couldn’t help but smirk when Danny looked over his shoulder to mock her clumsiness, all the while still being held by his partner and clutching Steve’s biceps.

Grace made sure to keep up the plan at home. Like the time she and Danno were staying at Uncle Steve’s and she pretended to have a nightmare. Oddly enough the only way she would calm down from it was if she and Danno both slept in Uncle Steve’s bed for the rest of the night. The partners seemed to not notice when she crawled out several hours later leaving the two friends to gravitate unconsciously into the centre of the bed and wrap their arms around each other. The fact that Grace had photographic proof of all of this was something only she and Kono knew.

But despite the best laid plans of Grace and Kono, the two partners were still sleeping apart. Kono was at her wit’s end and was tempted to just lock the two men in the broom closet on the 3rd floor. But Chin, ever the voice of calm and reason, told her to stay out of it. They would get together when they were ready and not before. Kono shook her head and tut-tutted at her cousin’s naive belief that she was the kind of woman who would be happy to just let things unfold naturally. Steve and Danny were two of the smartest, most competent people she’d ever known, but they were still men and when it came to relationships, men often had to be led like sheep.

Phase two was Grace’s idea and while Kono had some doubts about it, she was willing to try anything at this point. The child’s big plan was to gather a group of friends and rent a room at the Alley Katz Karaoke facility. Grace was convinced that if Steve and Danno were to get up on a stage and sing a love song to each other, realization would finally dawn on the two men, and she and Kono, would be planning a wedding soon enough.

Needless to say the karaoke idea went over like a lead balloon when it was suggested. Steve insisted he’d have to be stumbling drunk to sing in front of a group and he wasn’t going to get drunk in front of Grace. Danny, on the other hand, simply put his foot down and refused insisting he wasn’t prepared to humiliate himself in front of his friends. It took the big guns to finally get the two men to agree, big eyes from both Kono and Grace and then the kryptonite that worked on both men, Grace’s trembling bottom lip.

On a Friday night Steve, a grumbling Danny, Kono, Adam, Chin and Leliana, Kamekona, Flippa, Lou and his daughter Samantha, Jerry and his mother, Max and Sabrina and a couple of trusted friends from HPD, filed into the small room they’d rented at Alley Katz Karaoke. Steve and Danny carried a cooler of light beer and pop while Adam, Jerry’s mom and Kamekona brought food.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Danny muttered pulling a beer out of the cooler and twisting off its top before flopping down on one of the benches in the room. “How do we get talked into this shit?”

“It’s your fault, Danno,” Steve hissed at his partner, “Your inability to say no to your daughter.”

Danny gave Steve a disgusted look and took a swallow of his beer as he watched his teammates choose the songs they would sing.

“Oh right, Steven, as if you’re Mr. Hard Nosed around her.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue the point then snapped it shut and gave his partner a glare. He knew damned well he was no better at denying Grace anything she wanted than Danny was.

“Danno!” Grace came scurrying up to her father and uncle clutching the menu of songs available to sing. “I’ve found the song I want you and Uncle Steve to sing.”

Both Steve and Danny jerked backwards in their seats and looked at the little girl in horror. Danny waved his hands as if bringing in a 747 for landing.

“Oh, umm, er, Grace, I think we’ll just sit this one…”

“There’s no way I’m singing…”

“I’m not a very good…”

“I feel a cold coming on and…”

Both men began talking over each other desperate to disabuse the child of any hope that they would actually get up and willingly make fools of themselves.

Grace stood in front of the two men staring at each of them with a look of betrayal and disappointment.

“You have to sing. Everyone’s going to sing so you have to. I want you to sing together because you’re best friends and you’re my Danno and my Uncle Steve and I want to see you sing together. I told all my friends at school you’d sing together.”

Both men shrank back in their seats, trying desperately to avert their eyes from the liquid brown gaze Grace was aiming at them.

Steve cracked first. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he let out a long, heavy sigh.

“Fine. But I’m not very good.”

Danny narrowed his eyes at his weak-willed partner then made the mistake of looking back at Grace who had her little arms folded on her chest and was glaring at him as if daring him to deny her wish.

He rolled his eyes and pouted.

“OK, whatever.”

Grace’s face lit up with a huge grin and she nodded excitedly.

“I have the perfect song for you. It was even made famous by a singer from Hawaii.”

Danny’s mouth dropped open in horror.

“Grace I am NOT singing Tiny Bubbles!”

Danny’s daughter sighed impatiently.

“Not a Don Ho song, Danno. This one is better. It was made real famous by a man named Glenn Medeiros.”

A slow smile of understanding spread over Steve’s face and Danny looked over at him questioningly.

“What? You know the song?”

Steve grinned and slapped his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“It’s a good one, Danno. It was my mom’s favourite. I even like it.”

Danny snorted and shook his head.

“Of course you do, Steven. It’s probably some horrible 80’s love ballad.”

Steve’s smile grew bigger and Danny felt a finger of ice plunge into his heart. He stared at his partner in horror.

“Oh god…it IS an 80’s love ballad isn’t it?”

Grace began tugging on Danny’s arm and reluctantly, he climbed to his feet. With his daughter pushing at his back, Danny followed Steve up to the small stage and placed himself awkwardly in front of one of the two microphones already set up.

Danny felt himself go pale when he saw the song lyrics cued up on the screen in front of him. As the accompanying music began to play and their friends began to cheer and catcall, Danny watched as Grace scrambled into Kono’s lap. The two women grinned over at him he knew he and Steve had been played by experts.

“I’ll take the first section, ok?” Steve asked quietly, his voice shaking with nerves. The SEAL could barely be heard as he began mumbling the words to the song, eyes glued to the lyrics rolling across the screen.

If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong.

As their friends began to cheer and Kono to laugh, Danny decided then and there he would play it up for all he was worth. He turned to face Steve and took his partner’s free hand in his and clutched it to his chest as he took up the next stanza.

Our dreams are young and we both know  
They’ll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don’t want to live without you. 

At more catcalling and cheering from the audience, Steve’s courage returned and, with a laugh, he pulled Danny tight against him as they both took up the chorus, belting it out at the top of their lungs.

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I’ll never ask for more than your love. 

Nothing’s gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but nothing’s gonna change my  
love for you. 

When it was Steve’s turn to sing alone again he wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders and laid his cheek on the top of Danny’s head and began crooning:

If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star  
I’ll be there for you if you should need me  
You don’t have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are. 

Danny pulled slightly away from Steve and lifted one hand to cup the side of Steve’s face and look deep into his eyes.

So come with me and share this view  
I’ll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don’t want to live without you. 

By the time they took up the last chorus together, the two men were singing directly to each other.

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I’ll never ask for more than your love. 

Nothing’s gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but nothing’s gonna change my  
love for you. 

When the music finally stopped they jerked back into awareness as if remembering there were other people in the room. They stepped apart and blushed vividly as the small audience jumped to their feet and began cheering loudly.

Steve and Danny all but hurtled off the stage but Kono was heartbroken to see they ran in opposite directions in the room. Danny plunked himself beside Max and his girlfriend while Steve hid behind Lou. She glanced down at Grace who looked back up at her in disappointment.

“It was a good try, kiddo,” Kono reassured the small girl.

“Why are they being so dumb, Auntie Kono?”

Kono wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl.

“Maybe Uncle Chin is right. Maybe we’ll just have to let them figure it out for themselves.”

**********

“Hey, Steve.” Chin stood by the tech table and flagged down his boss who had just returned from the photocopier clutching a sheaf of papers in his hand. “Got something you should see.”

Steve stopped beside Chin and waited expectantly as the older man called up a video file on the computer.

“I happened to see this footage from one of the traffic cameras on the day of that drone attack.”

“What is it?” Steve shifted from foot to foot a bit impatiently. He hated doing paperwork and wanted to get back to it and get it over with as soon as possible. As far as he was concerned the drone attack episode was over and done with.

Chin’s finger hovered over the play key.

“It’s the footage of Danny taking down his suspect.”

Chin hit play and watched with a smirk as Steve’s eyes glued immediately to the screen. The younger man’s mouth dropped open as he saw his partner come out from behind a light pole and shoot at the getaway car. As Danny hit the ground and rolled and came up shooting Chin could hear Steve gulp audibly. On the screen Danny strode deliberately toward the getaway car dropping the spent clip from his gun to the ground and snapping in a new load and Steve’s breathing sped up. Beads of sweat appeared on the SEAL’s upper lip as Danny fired at the car backing up full speed towards him. Then, as the blond detective leapt onto the trunk of a parked car and fired again at the bad guy, Steve moaned softly and lowered the papers he was holding to cover his groin.

Chin pressed the stop key as Danny on the video began walking away from the car and the gunman he’d just killed.

Steve stood as if momentarily frozen. When he spoke his voice was slightly strangled.

“Do you, umm…do you know where Danny is?”

The older Hawaiian officer gave a bright, innocent smile.

“I think I just saw him going to the supply room.”

Steve licked his bottom lip and nodded once before spinning and all but running down the hall.

The Commander pushed open the door of the supply room and then shut it quietly behind himself. He spotted a grumbling Danny standing on a step ladder moving boxes from a high shelf.

“Danny,” Steve began quietly.

The blond man looked over his shoulder and made a face.

“Chin told me there were more DD5 forms in here but I can’t find them anywhere. I think maybe he’s losing his mind.”

“Danny,” Steve repeated and the strange, quiet tone caused the detective to look over his shoulder at his partner in concern.

“You ok, babe? Something wrong?”

“We ahh…I don’t want…I mean, I want to say…”

Steve made a disgusted sound deep in his throat and dropped the papers he was holding to the floor and rubbed his hands over his face. Danny scrambled down off the step ladder and hurried over to his friend.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

Steve dropped his hands to his side and stared at Danny for a moment before grabbing the smaller man by the biceps and pulling him flush against his body.

“Danny I…I want to have sex with you.”

Steve flinched at his own words. They weren’t quite the romantic lines he’d intended.

“What?” Danny barked, suddenly outraged. “What are you…?”

Steve gripped Danny’s arms tighter causing the blond man to wince slightly.

“I don’t mean it like that, I mean I do but, I don’t mean it to sound like a cheap come on I just…I want you. I want to be with you.”

Danny pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

“What brought this on all of a sudden? I thought we’d decided we were better off not pursuing our feelings for each other.”

Steve shook his head almost wildly.

“We did but, fuck that. I don’t care about the consequences or the fall out, we’ll deal with that. I just watched the traffic cam video of you taking down that suspect during the drone attack case and it…fuck Danny it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I watched that and I thought ‘he’s mine. No one else can have him but me. Forever.’”

“Steve are you sure? It’s not just a sex thing?”

Steve gave his partner a gentle smile and lowered his head until their foreheads touched.

“It’s very much a sex thing, but it’s absolutely a love thing. I need you Danny. I want you and Grace with me forever. I’m tired of pretending that I don’t love you because I do. I love you.”

Danny’s shoulders sank in obvious relief and he grinned happily.

“I love you, babe.”

**********

Kono pushed open the door that served as the back entrance into the Five-0 headquarters. As she rounded the corner she almost jumped out of her skin when the door to the supply room flew open and Steve and Danny tumbled out. The two men were flushed and a bit sweaty. Danny’s hair was a disheveled mess, his shirt had been untucked from his pants and a button appeared to be missing. Steve was wearing a teeshirt that had a slight tear in the sleeve and his lips were wet and a bit swollen. He pulled them between his teeth when he caught sight of the young Hawaiian officer.

“Oh, ah, Kono…”

Kono couldn’t help but grin at Steve’s husky voice or the way Danny’s cheeks flushed red as she blatantly stared at him.

“Everything ok there, boss?” Kono asked is a slightly sing-song voice. “Did you and Danny get trapped in the supply room?”

Steve cleared his throat loudly then schooled his features and glared at the young woman. He knew they weren’t fooling her, but that didn’t mean he was going to open himself up to her mocking.

“Danny and I are… we’re taking the rest of the afternoon off. We’re going to work from home. Will you tell Chin?”

Kono snorted softly then pressed her lips tightly together to keep from laughing. She nodded.

“I’ll tell him.”

The two men mumbled their thanks then skirted around her and walked quickly towards the back exit, Steve tugging gently at Danny’s shirt as if to hurry him along.

As soon as the door closed behind the two men, Kono continued down the hallway and into the bullpen where Chin was working on the computer table.

“They did it, Cuz,” Kono proudly announced, flinging her arms wide in victory. “They finally got together. My plan worked.”

Chin looked at her over his shoulder with a pitying glance.

“Sorry Cuz but your plan had nothing to do with it. I engineered the final outcome.”

Kono’s face dropped in disappointment and the smile fled from her lips.

“What do you mean? What did you do?”

Chin shrugged and gave her a smug look.

“I dug up traffic camera footage of Danny taking out that bad guy last week. It was something to see. I’m straight and even I thought it was hot. Imagine what seeing all of Danny’s best moves did to Steve.”

“But…” Kono objected weakly. “All my plans and subterfuge...”

Chin walked over to his cousin and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Subterfuge is fine with some people, Kono, but Danny and Steve need a different kind of manipulation, something far more overt. It’s all about knowing your target audience and catering to their needs. Watch and learn little one.”

Chin gave Kono an annoyingly condescending pat on the cheek then headed towards his office.

“Grace and I laid the ground work,” Kono argued to his retreating back. “We set them up; you just came in at the last moment and took the top off the jar.”

Without looking back, Chin waved one hand dismissively over his shoulder.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Cuz.”

 

The end.


End file.
